


A Redo

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste dies, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Deserves Better, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Crack Treated Seriously, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette dies, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Nathalie Sancoeur Dies, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace
Summary: He won. He finally won. But at what cost?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Xavier Ramier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Redo

Gabriel- no... Hawkmoth watched as reality crumbled around him. Laying in front of him is his son. 

Dead from the fall off the bridge. Fuck. **Fuck**. **FUCK**. He didn't plan for this. How could you not plan for this?! He suspected him before and why didn't he think this would happen fuck fuckfuckfuck-

He pressed his hand harder again his stomach wound. Probably just a bruise but it hurt to crawl up the ladder. 

He needed some air.

____

It's was maybe 22:00? 23:00? He just knew it was dark out, the cold wind of December biting his skin. No one was out, maybe they spotted him on rooftops. 

Well. That was a lie. Xavier Ramier was leaning out of his balcony, his face wrinkled with frown lines and he looked troubled. Hawkmoth had half a mind to join him but he figured that he was the last person the sharp-featured man would want to see on a night like this. Those eyes met him and for a second he thought he saw anger there, but instead, they turned gentle, understanding even. Xavier motioned for him and walked back inside the house. Hawkmoth approached the balcony cautiously, maybe he was calling the police. Fuck they don't know about the four bodies. Nobody got out. His son would never see his mother again. He'll never see them again. Never again never again neveragain-

"Hey," Xavier held out a glass of wine to him. 

They sat in silence drinking cheap wine and maybe a few words we were changed. 

Hawk- **Gabriel** learned that his victims DO end up remembering their actions and in turn, he shared his Tragic Backstory™. Now including the death of his accomplice and his son. 

"So what's your next move?"... "I don't know. I was just going to wish for her to come back. Now that my son is gone, what's even the point..." "Wish?" "Yeah, " he grunted as he sat up in the lawn chair, swirling his glass around. "The ladybug and black cat combined can give you a stupid wish or something. Should I wish for him back and just let him be unhappy without her or just turn myself in?" They were quiet for a while, and Gabriel felt more and more helpless.

"So then wish for a redo. Start over and marry her again. Have a son again." The man had a bland look in his eyes, the soft smile on his lips helped to make his features elegant. He took a sip of the wine. "I would've liked that restart." 

Gabriel watched his warm hazel eyes as they clouded over in deep thought. It was like watching an old movie. "Stuck in a dead-end job as a news editor, I wanted to be a writer you know. Historical fiction." He trailed off for a minute. "But no one will take the manuscript of some crazy birdman now will they?" 

They looked at each other from across the table. Gabriel thought, for the first time in a long time, that someone was beautiful.

____

Here he was now, standing in his lair with four bodies lying in front of him. With blood staining his red and black patterned suit. He ran his fingers through what exposed hair he had and closed his eyes.

He just wanted a chance. To get over her death. To move on and give his son a better father.

A Redo, huh?" A nasal voice remarked. "That's a better idea than what I guessed." A second, soft voice hummed, "There will still be a price, Gabriel." 

"Whatever the price, I'll pay it."

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a one-shot but I think I'll post more for this AU because it's one I've come up with a lot for already


End file.
